Skylight
Skylight belongs to Skylight the AllWing. My OC, don't steal. =Basics= Skylight is an older dragonet who has animus magic. However, due to the genetic malfunctions of having all the tribes' DNA in her system, she is horribly sick, and the only reason she is not dead like her older brother and sister is her magic. She knows she's unable to hold being increasingly ill and being sane up for too much longer, and she is desperately looking for a cure. Her oldest sister, Fry, died when she was three, and Skylight was only half a year old. Her brother, Bleach, died when he was two, and Skylight was only one and three-quarters. Skylight hasn't grown larger than a three-year-old dragonet, and like her ill-fated siblings, has pure white scales with black markings which could have once been photophores like a SeaWings, had she been born without those unfortunate genes. =Appearance= Skylight is tiny, measuring up to a three-year-old dragonet, and has semi large wings for her body size. She has no breath weapon, no poison, no gills. She can barely walk, and although she has large wings, she is incapable of flight. She has long, skinny legs, and a graceful arching neck, slightly too long for the rest of her body. Her wings could cover her whole body and another dragonet beside her, so they drag uncomfortably on the ground. Skylight's eyes, constantly wide, like she is always slightly alarmed, are the only color on the pale dragonet's body, an earthy, yet hard copper. She has a whip-thin, straight tail, also too long for her-- it can coil once around her whole body. She has spikes which are attached along her spine, and the ruff that RainWings normally have extends down and upwards, making a short secondary spine behind her long ears. Her horns are black as pitch, short and thin, as is the spine along her back. Her claws are gray, and she has a few tiny silver scales lining her wings in a particular pattern. Her wing membranes themselves are a monochromatic white, but occasionally she has painted them in colorful patterns. Her wings have the usual NightWing star-like scales, on the bottom of them. =Personality= Skylight is a master of words. She has no other way to fight, so she attacks with her claw-like expressions. She has mastered wit, viciously tearing apart any nearby like a sarcastic piranha. She isn't "just a big softie on the inside," either, confidently tearing apart anyone who tries to get close to her with words like knives the color of her copper eyes. She has a piercing gaze, and encountering her is like being dissected by her curious eyes, asking endless curious questions with no real answer. If you do manage to become friends with her, somehow, she will get you involved with her quest for a cure. She has spent countless hours, alone in her room, solving long equations and reading extensive books about animus power. She spends just as much time painting colorful pictures on her white walls and on her own wings. She could easily surprise you by her quick words, and sharp sarcasm. =History= Skylight's egg was black as night. Her colorful parents and their pale, sick offspring watched nervously. Maybe this one would be different, they hoped. Maybe she'll be at least a semblance of okay. The egg rocked. Skylight's name was decided before she came out of the egg, honoring the NightWing, SkyWing, and RainWing sides of the family tree. When she hatched, the egg barely broke open. Her parents had to assist. Skylight's childhood was not a happy one. She was often sick, or sicker than usual, and she had various physical problems. Skylight never took school, though she often received loads of books, especially about animus magic. When Skylight was a half year old, Fry died, plunging the family into grief. Bleach got continually sicker and weaker, staying in the hospital for his last year, and finally passing away when he was two. Skylight was young, but she knew she had to save herself. She tried casting a spell with animus power-- two of her descendants were animus, she knew she had a chance-- and her spell, one to keep herself from dying from this genetic sickness, worked. She was still weak and miserable. But her enchantment was rushed-- it took too much of her soul, and it wasn't as permanent as Skylight had intended. She knows she will have to let the spell go and die in pain, like her siblings, or she will sustain it, losing her soul. She has no other choice... right? Skylight currently resides in a cave nearby Jade Mountain. Her cave is burrowed into another mountain, and the dragons who live around her, care for her. =Relationships= Cream (IceWing, SandWing, Grandmother), Broadleaf (RainWing, NightWing, Grandfather), Rainway (IceWing, SandWing, RainWing, NightWing, Mother), --- Sky (SeaWing, RainWing, Grandmother), Gray (SkyWing, MudWing, Grandfather), Blight (SeaWing, RainWing, SkyWing, MudWing, Father), --- Bleach (AllWing, Brother, Deceased), Fry (AllWing, Sister, Deceased) Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Mary Sues Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets